An exemplary information reading device (IRD) for reading information bearing devices (IBDs) or information data carriers (IDC) that have data encoded or provided therein. An IDC may provide data from a number of sources, such as “flash” type memory, (e.g. a memory device sometimes known as “Multimedia MMC,” “Smart Media,” “Compact Flash,” and “Memory Stick.”, memory stick or drive; a command entered from the point of transaction system; a command from the local host or server; a magnetic stripe; a RFID device; wireless transmission device such as a BLUETOOTH™, a biometric from a person, a barcode, etc. An exemplary reader may be an indicia bearing information (IBI) reader (also referred to as scanners, laser scanners, bi-optic reader, indicia readers, etc.) that reads data represented by printed or displayed IBI, (also referred to as symbols, symbology, bar codes, etc.) For instance one type of a symbol is an array of rectangular bars and spaces that are arranged in a specific way to represent elements of data in machine readable form. Indicia reading devices typically transmit light onto a symbol and receive light scattered and/or reflected back from a bar code symbol or indicia. The received light is interpreted by a processor which performs signal and/or image processing to extract the data represented by the symbol. Indicia reading devices typically utilize visible or infrared light. Laser indicia reading devices typically utilize transmitted laser light.
Exemplary readers used in a high-throughput point of transaction (POT) application typically falls into a category of scanners or indicia readers known as bi-optic scanners.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.